leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted Treeline
The Twisted Treeline is a two lane Field of Justice, released shortly before the game officially launched. It was released publicly in Practice Games on October 27, 2009http://pc.ign.com/objects/142/14287819.html. And then released for Normal Games on March 30, 2010.The battle for Twisted Treeline has begun! Lore The Field of Justice known as the Twisted Treeline is one of the League arenas. The arena is located north of the Ironspike Mountains in a large expanse of forest nestled between the city-state of Zaun and one of the major passes that connect Noxus with the northern reaches of Valoran. It is in one of the few remaining forests near Zaun that has not been exploited for natural resources; a mere cursory glance at the geography of the arena quickly explains why. The misuse of magic – mainly from Zaun but also from the numerous battles fought here during the various Rune Wars – has warped the verdant environs of the Twisted Treeline into terrain with a bizarre, alien-like visage. The two nexuses that power the Twisted Treeline do more to try and maintain the physical stability of the region more than any other function they would normally perform. The Tree lives The twisting magical energies unleashed by mages during the Rune Wars caused an incredible amount of devastation to the natural world. The League was established to control the use of this magic by confining it to the Fields of Justice. By limiting its use to there, they thought that they could prevent it from doing further harm to the environment. It seemed that they were successful until , came into being. During a League match, Maokai, an ancient oak that stood above the upper jungle, spontaneously roared to life. Ripped from the natural balance by arcane forces, his sentience was forged in chaos. Before the Adjudicators of the League could step in and suppress him, he slew all six champions participating in the match. The scholars of the Arcanum Majoris took a keen interest in him, as they were eager to discover the secrets of his animation. The Arrival of Nightmare Summoners in the League of Legends were afflicted by sleep-related incident for a long time, some wake up screaming, Terrified and beyond consolation. Some could not fall asleep, Slowly going mad as night ticked by. Some simply never woke up. Physicians were baffled until a Field Architect happened to pass out next to a nexus on the Twisted Treeline. With a magical energy arced from the nexus, appeared and slaughtered everything in his sight before the summoners were able to magically confine him. As a punishment for all of his crimes, The League allowed summoners to call upon Nocturne, Bending his will to the summoner he hates and creating his own personal nightmare. Gameplay Twisted Treeline map features faster paced 3v3 action due to its two lanes. The bottom lane is straight, while the top lane is curved. The map also features several neutral monster camps, and plenty of opportunities for team fights due to the two large forests located on the map. The top forest is accessible only from the top lane, has high reward monsters, and is structured to increase random forest encounters. The lower forest narrows in the middle, allowing for increased ganking opportunities. Twisted Treeline Camps *Lower jungle: ** , , and or and three ; respawn in 75 seconds. ** ; respawn in 4 minutes. *Upper jungle: ** and two or two ; respawn in 75 seconds. ** and two or and two s; respawn in 3 minutes. ** ; respawns in 5 minutes. Development Marc Merrill in an interview with Zam.com first mention the map: :''So in regards to the new map, which is one of the hottest items that we're really excited about, we're about to roll one out. It's going to be going into the beta shortly. I don't know if it's in this release or if it's in the release at the end of the month. It's coming out really soon, it's a two lane map, it's awesome, there's a lot of action, it's really well designed to force action to the middle of the map, and it's designed for a 3 on 3 play experience. So it's very different experience, it will be a lot of fun for users to go bang away on that.''http://www.zam.com/story.html?story=19660 The map was first shown to the public on October 19, 2009 on the Facebook page of the game. http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=325994&id=82061850555. Strategy * Work with your teammates to use the close lanes as a chance to kill enemy Champions as a team. * Oftentimes, all 3 players will go straight to the bottom lane to engage at level 1. * The basic strategy is to have 2 players laning on the bottom and 1 player laning on the top, this allows one stronger player to develop ahead of the other 2 and have a large advantage when ganking the bottom lane enemies. Laning should not continue for too long though as it is much quicker to level and gain gold from ganking enemies once you are strong enough. * The champion in the top lane should farm before going to gank the bottom lane. * When champions that are effective at jungling are in top lane, killing jungle monsters to outlevel your opponents and get neutral monster buffs is a stategy that is commonly used. * The jungle area in Twisted Treeline is good not only to sneak on the opponent but also to outsmart them by running away or baiting them into a bad position. Associated Champions References Category:Fields of Justice Category:Places